One Less Lonely Girl
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: For Gabriella, this Christmas starts out to be something she never expected or wanted, but by the time Christmas Day gets here, something else happens that counteracts the other and leaves her with a very merry Christmas...and a new gift! TxG oneshot


**DISCLAIMER::::::: I DO NOT nd i repeat DO NOT own Justin Bieber or any of his songs for that matter, if i did you probably wouldn't hear from me for a while =] oh and i also dont own High School Musical or any of the characters or sadly enough...Zac Efron nd if i did, i promise you this would be a rlly good Christmas =]**

**A/N: okay so it's Christmas day, ur supposed to spend time wit the fam, yet im updating lol i can't leave you guys alone for too long so um how about it go on and read it enjoy and i'll update again when i can Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you, hope u have and good one and get everything you asked for...idk bout u, but i still wrote a list :)**

One Less Lonely Girl

T'was the night before Christmas and the apartment was silent. The lights were out, and nothing was moving. And who was sitting in the middle of this dead New York apartment on Christmas Eve you ask? Why Gabriella Montez herself. She sat unmoving on her couch, staring into the darkness and wondering where her life went wrong.

The door to her apartment opened and in walked in a confused African American girl. Gabriella's best friend.

"Brie!" Taylor called out into her friend's apartment, putting the dish she was carrying on the kitchen counter. She turned on a few of the lights, trying to find her way around the apartment and get to her friend. She took off her coat and hat, gently shaking the snow off them and resting them on the back of the kitchen chair. "Gabriella!"

She walked into the living room, switching on the light and about to head back into Gabriella's bedroom when she noticed the small figure curled up on the couch. "Oh, Brie. Sweetie, why are you sitting on the couch alone and on Christmas Eve at that?"

Taylor walked into the living room, standing in front of her friend and noticing the decorations she and Gabriella had put up 2 weeks ago had been all torn down. "What the hell happened here?" She asked to her non moving friend once again. She sighed and sat down. "Honey, tell me."

Gabriella sat still staring straight ahead at her apartment wall, the tears falling freely now. "I hate Christmas."

Taylor looked at her sympathetically. "Don't say that honey. What happened that could make Christmas so bad?"

Gabriella choked on her own tears. "When your fiancé decides to leave you and you meet the girl he's been cheating on you with for six months," she let out.

Taylors face contorted. "Oh, honey," she pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella sniffled. "I probably should. It'll help me get over it I guess."

Taylor nodded encouragingly at her letting her know to start.

"Well, we were just sitting here and he was watching TV and then he got on the phone and I came in the kitchen to get something to eat and next thing I know he's telling me all this crap about he can't take it anymore. How he can't stand me and how he's leaving me for someone else. He starts packing his stuff and this girl shows up at the door and she's calling him baby and she tells me that she's finally happy that after 6 months, Andy was leaving me for her. And then they just left. He took the ring back and….he gave it to her, right in front of me."

Taylor pulled her friend in for a tighter hug. "Sweetie, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Listen to me; if he wants to leave you, he's not worth it. I always told you Andy was a jerk anyway. He treated you like shit."

"Tay, he…"

"Proposed, I know honey and that was so foolish of him to propose to you and then do this."

"it's not even that. Tay, he took the ring back and gave it to some other girl. Some other girl who apparently he started seeing around the same time he proposed to me. That hurts. A lot."

Taylor rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into her shoulder. "Hun, it's going to be okay, I promise you."

"How? How can you promise me that Tay?"

Taylor sighed, stroking her best friend's hair softly. "How about we go to Chad's Christmas party and have fun. We were planning on stay the night there and waiting for the morning remember?"

Gabriella sat still having her face buried into Taylor's shirt, which already soaking wet and figured she didn't have to ruin everyone else's Christmas. "Just go without me. I'll stay here and I'll be here if you need me."

"No," Tay said strongly. "You're not sitting in this apartment alone and you're not spending Christmas alone. Either you come over to Chad's with me or I can call Chad and make him bring the party here, make your choice."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Taylor gave her another tight hug. "Go put on something pretty."

--

Gabriella and Taylor arrived at Chad's place about an hour later. Gabriella's outfit had been checked over and approved by Taylor and they gathered up their stuff and headed on the way.

"Hey baby," Chad said, kissing his girlfriend and taking the dish out of her hand. "Sup, Gabster?"

Gabriella smiled weakly at Chad and he glanced at Taylor confused. She shook her head, mouthing that she'd tell him later and gently took off her coat. "Gabs," she said, reaching for her friend's coat. She gave both of them to Chad's cousin who was taking coats and made her way into the crowded apartment, Gabriella following slowly.

Gabriella looked around at all the people mingling and instantly felt sad. She would be having a good time if Andy was here. Especially if he were here with her. She watched a couple kissing and cuddling in the corner and felt her eyes water up at the sight, not paying attention to where she was walking and walking smack into someone.

She stumbled back, preparing herself to hit the hardwood floor of Chad's apartment, but it didn't come. Instead she found herself wrapped up and resting in some stranger's arms.

--

As Troy bumped into a girl dressed in all white**(Gabi's outfit in profile)**, he managed to catch her before she fell back and hit the floor. He watched in awe at her dazed expression across her perfect face and for a few split seconds they sat and stared at each other.

"Gabi!" Taylor called to the girl as Troy pulled her up straight on her, feet. "You okay, sweet watch where you're going."

The girl gently pulled her gaze away from Troy to look at the girl and nod slowly. "I'm fine," her soft voice spoke.

Taylor turned to Troy and smiled. "Thanks Troy."

Troy nodded his gaze still on the girl. He had yet to figure out her full name. She turned back to him staring for a few more seconds.

"Gabs, you remember Troy? Troy Bolton, Chad's best friend from high school." Gabriella's mind drew a short blank as Taylor continued talking.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez, the writer I was telling you about."

Troy nodded, extending his hand toward the beautiful brunette. "Nice to see you again."

Gabriella kept her stare locked on his eyes, as did he with her. "Um likewise," she replied slowly.

Taylor's focus shifted between the two of them before she glanced over at Chad. "I'm going to go help Chad with some stuff so you two just have fun."

She walked away and Gabriella realized she had been staring way too long. "I um…hi."

Troy chuckled. "Hi."

She mentally smacked herself. "I'm sorry; I'm just not myself right now."

He nodded. "I get that. On Christmas thought, why?"

She sighed, thinking back to earlier. "It's a long story."

He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I've got time."

She looked at him, slightly breathless by his dazzling smile. "My...uh…my fiancé and I separated today. He decided that he was going to be honest and tell me that he's been cheating on me for the past 6 months and now he's getting married to the other woman, with the ring he took back from me."

Troy's face fell. "On Christmas Eve?" Gabriella nodded. "Well he's a jerk then. I couldn't imagine hurting someone as beautiful as you how he hurt you."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you."

Troy smiled and glanced at the clock. "Um excuse me really quick."

"Sure," Gabriella smiled, watching as he made his way over to Chad and spoke to him for a quick second. Gabriella's eyes searched the room and met Taylors who smiled widely at her.

"Ladies and gentleman," Chad's voice rang out in his apartment. "Some of you may or may not know, but my friend just signed a record deal and he'd like to give you all a sample of something he wrote so uhh, here he is, my best friend and sometimes my enemy," he laughed. "Troy Bolton."

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

Gabriella stopped and stared at Troy. If it wasn't enough that he smile had practically knocked her off her feet, but his voice was just as amazing.

**How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders have you cried on before**

**How many promises, be honest girl how many tears you let hit the floor**

**How many bags you packed, just to take him back**

**Tell me that how many either ors**

**But no more, if you let me inside your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

She watched in awe as he sang to the small crowd gathered in Chad's apartment and smiled as his eyes met hers. He sang, keeping his blue eyes locked with her brown ones and Gabriella's breath was taken away again as she realized he was singing directly to her.

**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you**

**I'm coming for you**

**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**

**And when you're mind in the world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do, If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

He slowly stepped closer to her as he sang and reached his arm out for her to take. Not really knowing or paying attention to what she was doing, she reacted quickly, letting him take her hand and pull her closer. All she could do was stare and listen.

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14****th**** of February**

**Not one of 'em spent with you**

**How many dinner dates, set dinner plates**

**And he didn't even touch his food**

She gulped remembering as she realizing he was talking about her in that line. She hadn't even know this guy for 20 minutes and already she felt herself falling for him.

**How many torn photographs I saw you taping back**

**Tell me that you couldn't see an open door**

**But no more, if you let me inside your world**

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you**

**I'm coming for you**

**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**

**And when you're mind in the world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do, If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

Gabriella felt herself swaying and slightly swooning as Troy sang to her, but she smiled and he did too. He kept singing and despite the crowd gathered around watching, he kept on serenading her and Gabriella kept on letting him sweep her off her feet.

**I can fix up your broken heart**

**I can give you a brand new start**

**I can make you believe, yeah**

**I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall**

**She's free to fall, fall in love with me**

**Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key**

**I'll take her and leave and leave the world with one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

More tears came to Gabriella's eyes and this time not in sadness. She thought about how the entire time she was with Andy, he had never done something like this for her, yet a guy who barely knew her, was spilling out romantic words in a song in front of a crowd of strangers.

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do, If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you worth**

**That's what I'm gonna do, If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

As he finished, the entire apartment erupted in cheers and Gabriella continued crying. Troy smiled and Chad hushed everyone, seeing his friend had something to say.

"I don't know you Gabriella Montez," Troy spoke. "But I know that you're heart was broken and I can honestly tell you no one deserves what you went through today, especially a beautiful creature like yourself. It might sound very irresponsible and irrational of me, but I want to mend your heart, if you'll give me a chance. The last thing I want to see is a girl with a broken heart and if you'll let me, I'll never do what this Andy guy has done to you. I want to make you my girl."

Gabriella blushed and smiled, more tears falling. She nodded as Troy took her hand and kissed it and she pulled him into a hug. The room got loud again as the crowd applauded and Gabriella and Troy hugged, Gabriella still crying happy tears.

Troy just pulled her tighter against him. "Merry Christmas Gabriella. To a new start, a new beginning and a new heart."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek, whispering in his ear. "You've made me one less lonely girl."

He smiled. "Those were my intentions love."

They shared a passionate kiss as the clock on Chad's wall struck 12 midnight exactly. So for Christmas, Gabriella may have gotten a terrible breakup, but something happened that she never even wished for. She found love, possibly true love. Something better than anything Andy could ever give her. And that was something everyone wanted and she was just lucky enough to get it. And with that said, a new future was beginning. And who ever said Christmas wishes don't come true was a liar. This Christmas there's gonna be and there will be…

**One less lonely girl**


End file.
